


What Are They Thinking Of?

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: A short poem on the point of view from the pets of ChernobylPS: Sorry that I haven't been on the fanfic for a while, but I'm back and ready for a new work. Enjoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What Are They Thinking Of?

What is this, and why is it happening?  
Where are they, and where has my mother gone too?  
What has become of God and why has he drowned?  
Why has it become a death toll that is ticking? With fur that is ripping and blood that is bleeding. We begin to question, why God made man this way. To flow and to tear with blood in their veins?  
I want to live and to breed, I want to run and play in the sun. But why can I not do that anymore?  
They say man did not create storms and madness on branches and snow that is slick, but why is it that Chernobyl has fallen by man's destruction?


End file.
